


Let's Blow this Popsicle Stand

by Lyra_Kero



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - 80s, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Will Be Boys, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Playing Hooky, Soft Boys, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: While out playing hooky, as usual, with their friends, Keith finds himself talking about wanting to leave town. But, maybe he doesn't want to leaveall of itbehind...
Relationships: Acxa/Lotor (mentioned), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Let's Blow this Popsicle Stand

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhh
> 
> Ok. So, I've been working on a story for the past -checks time- months. It's not finished yet, as I've hit a point where I'm struggling to will myself to finish it (as I do with a lot of my longer, chaptered fics), but my resolution was to finish at least _one_ of these things, and I'm going to do it.  
> That being said, this isn't so much a "prequel" to that story, as it is more of a "i want to write these boys being soft and cute" and a "i want to write how they got together, because i can't put that in this story"
> 
> So, without further ado....  
> Klance. -jazz hands-

Keith tipped his head back, opening his mouth to slowly exhale smoke into the empty room. Well, not _empty_. Lance was there. Beside them, an old, beat up boombox was quietly playing a cassette tape, a rock band singing and banging away to a song Keith knew by heart.  
“One of these nights,” he crooned along, passing the joint over to Lance, who took his own hit. “One of these crazy old nights…”

“Hey Keith,” a strained voice caused the dark haired boy to turn his head, violet eyes hazy as he watched his friend grin and proceed to blow out smoke in a perfect “O”. He then shot a stream through the middle. “Bullseye.” Keith snorted, ducking his head as he laughed.

The room was empty, beside them. Their other friends had gone off, claiming other rooms of the abandoned building. An old motel, rotting and broken and probably needing to be torn down. Rolo and Nyma were definitely having their own fun, _Lord knows_ where Throk had trudged off, and Lotor and Acxa…

Keith didn’t know what to think of his step sister and _Lotor_ being together, but she had been kind when he told her about his own desires in a partner, so he’d be supportive in her pursuit of happiness. Even if Lotor was a prick.

And that left Lance and Keith, sitting beside each other, smoking and drinking and laughing like little children. So, you know, the usual.

Keith sighed, leaning his head back as he looked out one of the blown out windows. The sky was cloudy, rain threatening to fall at any given moment. He could hear the sound of cars driving by on the road the group had walked down while they ditched class, meeting up with Nyma halfway when they stopped to get some food. He loved his friends, truly. They were the only good thing about this town, in Keith’s opinion.

“You’re thinking too loud.” Lance nudged the shorter boy back to reality, holding a can of beer towards him. “What’s up?”

“The usual.” Keith took the can of beer, but didn’t open it. Instead he picked his nail against the side, “I hate this town.”  
“S’not that bad.” Lance shrugged, taking another hit. “There could be worse places to live.” he exhaled.  
“Could be better places, too.” Keith scoffed, carefully cracking open his beer and took a long swig from it.

There was more silence between them, the song ending along with the rest of the tape, causing Keith to shuffle forward and change cassettes, carefully tucking the previous one back into its case. As the first song played, Keith eased back into position beside Lance.  
“Where would you go?” Lance passed the joint back over, and Keith took one last hit, speaking over as the singer began vocalizing.

“Somewhere I can be happy.” Keith looked down to the ground. “Somewhere with a pretty view.”

Lance hummed, and Keith felt a small jolt through his body as his friend spoke. “You’re pretty.” Keith raised his head, Lance’s leaning back, blue eyes dilated and staring down his friend.  
“What?” Keith’s throat felt dry, his fingers tightening and gently crunching the tin of his beer  
“You’re pretty.” Lance repeated, like it was a normal thing to say. He even had the gall to smile. “I like looking at you.”

And Keith found himself smiling back, heat rushing to his cheeks. “Yeah?” he asked, body shifting into a more comfortable position, carefully moving closer. Lance didn’t make any objection. “I guess, I like looking at you too.”  
“You guess?” Lance snorted, and Keith laughed, their hands moving, inching closer. Their fingers brushed softly against each other.  
“You’re pretty.” Keith said, looking back up and meeting Lance’s eyes.

“Pretty enough to kiss?” Lance asked, their fingers linking together, pressing tight and grounding.  
“Yeah.” Keith felt his heart flutter as the taller boy slowly tipped his head closer.  
“Right now?” he asked, breath ghosting against Keith’s lips. He could smell the alcohol, the weed. Lance’s cologne. It all combined into a scent that Keith wanted to be drowned in.

“Yeah.” Keith breathed out, not trusting his voice to go higher than a whisper, fearing it would crack.  
Their lips met in a gentle press, far more innocent that either boy would have thought it would have been. A soft glide of lips and shy tongues, their hands creeping along and gripping each other, holding on tight, desperate not to let go in fear that if they did the moment would end.

Lance tipped them both forward and the two fell into a pile of giggles, soft touches and more kisses. “Hey, Lance?” Keith looked up into those blue eyes, like the ocean they would often go down to see.  
“Yeah?” Lance moved his hand, brushing back some of Keith’s bangs.  
“Would you leave with me?”

Lance looked down, blinking slowly, before he smiled. “Yeah.” he lowered his head, pressing another kiss to swollen lips.  
Keith’s grip tightened onto his friend - they were more than friends, now, Keith’s heart was still fluttering like a hummingbird - and he laughed.

“Let’s blow this popsicle stand.”  
Lance responded with another kiss, still so innocent and full of love as the music continued to play as their soundtrack, accompanied by the sound of the rain that was beginning to fall outside.

_The radio’s playing some forgotten song_  
_Brenda Lee’s_ Coming On Strong  
_The road has got me hypnotized_  
_And I’m speeding into a new sunrise_

_When I get lonely and I’m sure I’ve had enough_  
_She sends her comfort coming in from above_  
_We don’t need a letter at all_

_We’ve got a thing that’s called Radar Love_  
_We’ve got a light in the sky - Radar Love_


End file.
